A Family Reunion At Alfea
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: When Amy gets an email from Tecna, what will happen next, read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. A Message From Tecna Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon is a copyright of Naoko Takeuchi, I also don't own Winx Club, Winx Club is a copyright of Iginio Straffi.**

** Author's Note: This story is the sequel to A Desperate Act Of Protection, so if you haven't read A Desperate Act Of Protection, read A Desperate Act Of Protection first!**

** A Message From Tecna Part 1**

** On a hot summer Tuesday morning in late June, Amy Mizuno checked her email after eating a nutritious breakfast.**

** "Hmmm, I wonder what this is." Amy said.**

** Suddenly, Amy heard the clock in her bedroom chime eight times.**

** "Amy," Mrs. Mizuno called out. "you're going to be late for school!"**

** "Oh my gosh! Well, no time to check this right now," Amy said in a panicked voice. "I'm going to be late for school!"**


	2. A Message From Tecna Part 2

** A Message From Tecna Part 2**

** A little while later, Serena Tsukino & Lita Kino were running toward Crossroads Junior High School when suddenly, they saw Amy running up to them.**

** "Amy!" Serena exclaimed.**

** "Hi, Amy!" Lita greeted.**

** "No time for greetings," Amy said to Lita & Serena hurriedly. "we are **_**late**_** for school as it is!"**

** Over at Alfea that very same morning, Knut, the new school custodian was seen by Tecna in the Winx Club's apartment lounge.**

** "What's going on here, Knut?" Tecna asked feeling shocked.**

** "I just thought I would get rid of the dust bunnies in here for you ladies while you went to class." Knut answered Tecna kindly.**

** Musa came out of the bedroom that she shared with Tecna.**

** "Wow, Knut," Musa exclaimed. "that is so kind of you!"**

** "Well," Knut said. "it **_**is**_** all part of my job!"**

** Knut then turned the vacuum cleaner on and began to vacuum the floor while Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna went off to their first class of the day.**

** While they waited for Professor Palladium, Musa had a question for her technological friend and roommate.**

** "Hey, Tecna?" Musa asked curiously.**

** "Yes, Musa," Tecna answered kindly. "what is it?"**


	3. A Message From Tecna Part 3

** A Message From Tecna Part 3**

** "Did you send your email to your sister?" Musa asked Tecna curiously.**

** "If you are referring to Amy," Tecna answered Musa. "then yes, I already did."**

** "Awesome." Musa said to Tecna.**

** Suddenly, Professor Palladium entered the classroom, there was a new student at his side.**

** "Class, we have a new student from Andros joining us," Professor Palladium said. "her name is Layla, she has been through a **_**terrifying**_** ordeal, so be nice to her."**

** "Wow," Bloom whispered to Stella. "I wonder what kind of oedeal she had."**

** Back at Crossroads Junior High, it was time for lunch.**

** As usual, Lita had brought a lot of food that she had prepared herself.**

** Serena's mother had packed in her lunch meat stuffed dumplings.**

** Only Amy forgot her lunch back at her house.**

** Back at her house that evening, Amy sat at her computer and read her email after dinner since she skipped lunch.**

** Amy: **_**Dear Amy**_**.**

_**Miss Faragonda has invited you back to Alfea**_**.**

_**Your friends are also invited as well**_**.**

_**Miss Faragonda has planned a formal dance**_**.**

_**Lots of love**_**!**

_**Tecna**_**.**


	4. A Call To Serena

** A Call To Serena**

** Over at the Tsukino residence that night, the telephone rang.**

** Kenji Tsukino, Serena's father got up and answered the telephone.**

** "Hello?" Kenji asked.**

** "Hello, Mr. Tsukino, this is Amy Mizuno calling," Amy said. "is Serena there?"**

** "Who?" Kenji asked.**

** "Serena." Amy said.**

** Serena came up to the telephone.**

** "Oh," Kenji said, handing the phone off to Serena. "it's for you."**

** Serena took the phone from her father, "Hello?" she asked.**

** "Serena, hi!" Amy exclaimed.**

** "Amy!" Serena exclaimed.**

** "Guess where we are going!" Amy said to Serena excitedly.**

** "I have absolutely no idea," Serena told Amy. "just where **_**are**_** we going?"**

** "All five of us are returning to Alfea!" Amy said to Serena.**


	5. Packing For Alfea

** Packing For Alfea**

** "We are **_**really**_** returning to Alfea!" Serena said to Amy.**

** "Yes we are, Serena," Amy said. "so, start packing!"**

** "Right!" Serena said.**

** After she called Raye, Lita, and Mina and telling them about Tecna's invitation, Amy began to pack her clothes & shoes.**

** Back at the Tsukino residence, Serena stopped in the middle of her packing because she heard a knock on her bedroom door.**

** "Serena," Rini said on the other side of the door. "may I please come in?"**

** "Come in, Rini." Serena said.**

** Rini entered Serena's bedroom, "Can you please help me pack so I can meet my favorite fairy, Stella since I was at a sleepover at Melody's house the last time you went to Magix?" she asked Serena.**

** "Sure I can." Serena said to Rini.**

** Serena put her pajamas into her suitcase and zipped it up.**

** Then, Serena went into Rini's bedroom to help her "cousin" pack.**

** When Serena entered Rini's bedroom, she couldn't believe what she saw.**

** Rini's suitcase was **_**overflowing**_** with stuffed animals.**


	6. Return To Alfea Part 1

** Return To Alfea Part 1**

** "I don't believe this, Rini," Serena exclaimed. "your suitcase is full of stuffed animals!"**

** Rini looked at her suitcase, then, she looked up at Serena, "I told you that I needed your help." she said.**

** "I can see that." Serena said to Rini.**

** Serena took all the stuffed animals out of Rini's suitcase and helped Rini out more by packing some underwear, socks, pants, shirts, skirts, tights, dresses, and shoes.**

** "Do I still have space for my stuffed animals, Serena?" Rini asked.**

** "Yes you do, Rini," Serena said kindly. "but I'm only allowing you to bring one stuffed animal."**

** "Okay then," Rini said. "I'll choose my stuffed puppy!"**

** Serena packed Rini's stuffed puppy into the little girl's suitcase.**

** Back at Alfea, Bloom & Stella were in Stella's bedroom, Bloom was putting Stella's hair up in two buns.**

** "Oh, Bloom," Stella said. "I just can't wait to see Serena again!"**

** "I know how you feel, Stella, I can't wait to see Raye." **

** Suddenly, Stella heard someone knocking on her bedroom door.**

** "Come in!" Stella called out.**

** Musa came into Stella's bedroom from checking up on Layla in the school's infirmary.**

** "How is the new girl doing?" Bloom asked Musa, setting Stella's hairbrush down on her vanity.**


	7. Return To Alfea Part 2

** Return To Alfea Part 2**

** "Layla hasn't said a word since she fainted in the dining hall at lunchtime." Musa answered Bloom seriously.**

** "I see." Bloom sighed.**

** Stella looked at Bloom's solemn expression.**

** "What's the matter, Bloom?" Stella asked in a concerned voice.**

** But Bloom wasn't paying attention.**

** "Alfea to Bloom!" Musa shouted.**

** Bloom **_**nearly**_** jumped right out of her skin.**

** "What is it, Musa?" Bloom asked still feeling startled.**

** "Stella just asked you a question." Musa told Bloom.**

** "What's the matter, Bloom?" Stella asked again in a concerned voice.**

** "Nothing's wrong, Stella," Bloom answered her worried friend. "I was just thinking about Layla."**

** "Are you sure that's all it is?" Stella asked Bloom curiously.**

** "I'm super sure." Bloom answered Stella.**

** The next morning, Serena, Rini, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina all met up with Darien, Kazuyuki, Katsuji, Masaya, and Keiichi outside the Fruit Parlor Crown when a portal opened up and Headmistress Faragonda stepped out of the portal to greet them.**


	8. Return To Alfea Part 3

** Return To Alfea Part 3**

** "Serena & company," Miss Faragonda exclaimed. "it's so good to see you all again!"**

** "It's so good to see you again too, Miss Faragonda." Darien said.**

** The Alfea College headmistress noticed the small pink haired girl standing beside Darien.**

** "And who is this?" Headmistress Faragonda asked.**

** "This is my younger cousin, Rini, from out of town," Serena said to Headmistress Faragonda. "Rini Sweetheart, this is Headmistress Faragonda of Alfea."**

** "Hello, Miss Faragonda." Rini said.**

** "Hello, Rini." Miss Faragonda said.**

** "Rini is excited to meet Stella." Serena explained to Headmistress Faragonda.**

** "Is she now?" Headmistress Faragonda asked Serena.**

** "Yes I am!" Rini exclaimed.**

** "And I can't wait," Lita said. "to dance the night away at the party!"**

** "There is a party tonight?" Rini asked Headmistress Faragonda.**

** "Yes there is, Rini." Headmistress Faragonda answered kindly.**

** "Will I get to see Stella at the party?" Rini asked hopefully.**


	9. A Plan From Lord Darkar

** A Plan From Lord Darkar**

** "Yes, Rini, you will." Lord Darkar heard Rini answering Headmistress Faragonda through his crystal ball.**

** Icy, Darcy, and Stormy came into Lord Darkar's throne room.**

** "What is it, Lord Darkar?" Icy asked.**

** "Do you see that little girl there?" Lord Darkar asked the Trix.**

** "If you are referring to that light pink haired red eyed rabbit looking girl," Darcy said to Lord Darkar. "then, yes, we do see her."**

** "What's your plan, Lord Darkar?" Stormy asked.**

** "Since the Soom Phantom & I are cousins," Lord Darkar told the Trix. "I intend to kidnap that little brat Trini..."**

** "I'm pretty sure that her name is Rini." Icy corrected Lord Darkar.**

** "Whatever," Lord Darkar said. "anyway, I plan on bringing her back as Wicked Lady!"**

** "Excellent!" Icy exclaimed.**

** Stormy & Darcy turned to face Icy.**

** "What's so excellent, Icy?" Darcy asked.**

** "Yeah, Icy," Stormy asked. "what's so excellent?"**

** "That little brat will be on **_**our**_** side as Wicked Lady." Icy explained to Darcy & Stormy.**

** "Oh!" Darcy & Stormy said in unison.**

** Icy walked up to Lord Darkar.**

** "What would you like us to do?" Icy asked Lord Darkar curiously.**

** "I would like **_**you**_**, Icy," Lord Darkar said. "to kisnap Rini and bring her back here to my fortress!"**


	10. Rini In Danger! Icy Attacks

** Rini In Danger! Icy Attacks**

** Over at Alfea that night just before the dance, Amy & Tecna were in their bedroom getting themselves ready.**

** Tecna saw that Amy was having a bit of trouble with the zipper in the back of her dress.**

** "Do you need any help, Amy?" Tecna asked.**

** "Yes I do." Amy answered Tecna.**

** Tecna zipped Amy's zipper.**

** At the dance, Rini was munching on a crispy cucumber sandwich when Stella showed up with Brandon at the buffet table.**

** "Hello, Little Girl, are you lost?" Brandon asked Rini sincerely.**

** "No, I am not lost," Rini said to Brandon. "Serena & Darien are out on the dance floor."**

** All of a sudden, the lights went off and the music stopped.**

** "All right, Sailor Moon," the voice shouted at Serena fiercely. "hand over the rabbit!"**


	11. Tecna's New Transformation Part 1

** Tecna's New Transformation Part 1**

** "Icy!" Bloom exclaimed.**

** "What do you want here?" Raye demanded.**

** "Once again, Sailor Moon," Icy shouted at Serena fiercely. "hand over the rabbit!"**

** "The rabbit?" Flora asked.**

** "What... what... rabbit?" Musa asked.**

** "She must be talking about Rini, we have got to transform," Serena shouted. "Moon Crystal Power!"**

** Serena transformed into Sailor Moon.**


	12. Tecna's New Transformation Part 2

** Tecna's New Transformation Part 2**

** "I'm going now," Raye shouted. "Mars Star Power!"**

** Raye transformed into Sailor Mars.**

** "Jupiter Star Power!" Lita called out.**

** Lita transformed into Sailor Jupiter.**

** "Venus Star Power!" Mina called out.**

** Mina transformed into Sailor Venus.**

** "Come on, Amy," Sailor Mars called out fiercely. "what are you waiting for? Hurry up and transform!"**

** Amy looked over at Tecna, "But, Sailor Mars, I don't wish to leave Tecna behind!" she said worriedly.**

** "Amy!" Sailor Mars shouted**

** "Okay, Mercury Star Power!" Amy called out.**

** Amy **_**finally**_** transformed into Sailor Mercury.**

** Watching Amy transform into Sailor Mercury, Tecna began to feel a strange new power within herself.**


	13. Tecna's New Transformation Part 3

** Tecna's New Transformation Part 3**

** "Not so fast, Icy," Tecna shouted. "Zenith Star Power!"**

** The other sailor scouts and members of the Winx Club could not believe what they were seeing.**

** "Wow," Musa exclaimed. "it **_**can**_**'**_**t**_** be!"**

** "What is it, Musa?" Stella asked.**

** "Did you notice Tecna's new look, Stella?" Musa asked.**

** "No, I didn't." Stella answered Musa.**

** "Tecna is Sailor Zenith!" Musa told Stella.**

** Sailor Zenith joined the other sailor scouts.**

** "Zenith Techno Shockwave!" Sailor Zenith shouted, attacking Icy.**

** Sailor Zenith sent Icy flying with her attack.**

** Icy got up off the floor after landing flat on her back, "This isn't over, Sailor Zenith, I **_**will**_** get that little rabbit!" she threatened.**

** Icy then went back to Lord Darkar's fortress in Shadowhaunt quickly.**


	14. Icy's Threat

** Icy's Threat**

** When Icy made it back to Lord Darkar's fortress, she noticed that Lord Darkar wasn't too thrilled with her.**

** "Icy!" Lord Darkar demanded.**

** Icy walked up to Lord Darkar's throne.**

** "Yes, Lord Darkar," Icy asked. "what is it?"**

** "Where is the little rabbit?" Lord Darkar asked Icy impatiently.**

** "I didn't bring the little rabbit back with me." Icy told Lord Darkar.**

** "WHAT?" Lord Darkar asked Icy furiously.**

** "I didn't bring the little rabbit back with me." Icy told Lord Darkar again.**

** Back at the dance at Alfea, the sailor scouts and Sailor Zenith had detransformed and they continued to dance.**

** "Don't worry, Rini," Amy said gently. "you're safe now."**

** "Thank you, Amy." Rini.**

** But all Tecna could do was think about Icy's threat.**

** "This isn't over, Sailor Zenith, I **_**will**_** get that little rabbit!" Icy threatened.**


	15. Rini's Safety In Jeopardy

** Rini's Safety In Jeopardy**

** Rini walked up to Tecna, "What's the matter?" she asked.**

** Tecna looked at the young girl, "You are in jeopardy, Little Princess." she said to Rini.**

** Rini looked at Tecna and gasped.**

** "And just **_**how**_** did you know about that?" Rini asked Tecna in shock.**

** "I am the sister of one of your mother's guardians during the thirtieth century in Crystal Tokyo." **

** "Oh really," Rini asked Tecna excitedly. "which one of my mother's guardians?"**


	16. Tecna's Confession

** Tecna's Confession**

** Tecna just looked at Rini, "Sailor Mercury." she confessed.**

** Now Rini was even more shocked.**

** "**_**You**_**... are **_**Sailor Mercury**_**'**_**s**_** sister?" Rini asked Tecna in shocked surprise.**

** "That's right, and I was also her sister one thousand years ago during the **_**first**_** Silver Millennium." Tecna answered Rini.**

** "Cool," Rini said. "so that must make Stella & Brandon..."**

** "Your aunt & uncle?" Brandon finished for Rini.**

** "That sums it up, Sweetie." Stella said to Rini**

** Rini ran up to Stella & Brandon and she hugged them very hard.**


End file.
